


A Birthday Surprise

by Vintage_Romantic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Semi-public kissing, Some birthday smut because why not?, Tumblr Prompt, brave Delia is the best Delia, cheeky Pats is my favorite Pats, just adding new tags as it slowly turns into smut, photo booth fluff, semi-public seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Romantic/pseuds/Vintage_Romantic
Summary: Anonymous prompt: "Delia has some important plans for Patsy's birthday this year. : )"Lets just say I read the : ) as a ; ) and it led to this...Romantic fluff and feelings with some kisses mixed in for the hell of it. Enjoy ^.^





	1. The Necessary Supplies for a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this one!  
> Hope you all enjoy ^.^

Delia knew that this year was an important birthday for Pats. It was the big 3-0 and she wanted to do something really special for the woman who was, in every way except legally, her wife. The Welshwoman was especially excited for the date this year because it was the first birthday celebration in their very own flat. 

 

What they had longed for and dreamed of for years had finally come to fruition a couple months after Patsy returned from Hong Kong. While she didn’t ever go into specifics, Delia suspected that Jonathan, Patsy’s father, had left her with quite a bit of cash and investments. But ever the gentlewoman, Patsy agreed to split the first flat fees 50/50. They found a cute little place a few blocks away from Nonnatus so they weren’t far from their friends. 

 

Knowing that they had a safe place, a home, to go back to after any celebration for Patsy, that she could lock their door, draw the blinds, and put on a record in perfect privacy, made Delia begin to fantasize. Fantasize about certain sensitive things she never used to let herself think about. Things like kisses unhindered by fear, waltzes without question or even a breath of space between them, and bodies covered only by the moonlight. 

 

She shivered at the mere thought. It wasn’t as if she and Patsy hadn’t been intimate or done these things since moving in last month, they had but Delia could tell that Patsy was still holding back. She seemed to be waiting for some impending misfortune to occur, so she still handled Delia delicately as if she was worried that their new-found happiness would shatter if she ever completely let go or gave in fully to her desires. 

 

Delia knew that there was something fierce resting just beneath the woman’s cool exterior. She had experienced it first hand when Patsy had so brazenly kissed her, in public and later on in Nonnatus, on the night she returned from Hong Kong. It took nearly two weeks for the love bites across her hips and thighs to disappear and for once she was thanking god for the length of her hideous nursing kit. 

 

So she had made it her mission to help Pats feel safe, loved, and perhaps just excited enough to finally let go completely, to fully embrace the love they shared together. 

 

Acquiring the necessary supplies had been a bit of a challenge. 

 

First, she had to save up going as far as breaking into her hidden emergency cash. Then she had to find a shop far enough away from Poplar so she wouldn’t be noticed by a patient or heaven forbid a nun. And lastly, she had to come up with a cover story, to explain why she was shopping alone for something very few single women would admit to owning. 

 

The shop she settled on was tucked away on a busy street in Chelsea. It had a nondescript storefront with lace curtains concealing their stock and just a small sign that read “A Women’s Retailer.” (Delia had done a practice run after getting the name from the bartender’s girlfriend at Gateways.) The cover story was actually easier than she expected and had the added benefit that she could actually wear her engagement ring. It was a beautiful, small thing that once belonged to Patsy’s mother. On the long bus trip to across London, Delia gently removed the ring from the long chain she typically wore it on and slipped it into its rightful place.

 

Stepping off the bus, Delia adjusted her outfit, the most posh one in her closet, which she had ironed just for the occasion. Gathering herself together with a deep breath she walked purposely down the street as if she had done it every day. 

 

*Ding, ding* The small over-door bell rang out as Delia stepped into the subtly perfumed shop. It was nearly empty, apart from the shop attendant and a young woman with someone who looked like her older sister browsing near the dressing rooms in the rear. They all looked up at the noise, catching Delia by surprise and leading to a blooming flush across her face. 

 

“Hello dear, how can I help you today? Are you here for your wedding kit,” the attendant suggested nodding down to the glittering ring adorning Delia’s hand. 

 

“Oh yes, my maid of honor simply couldn’t make the appointment but yes I’m here to try some things, for *ahem my wedding.” Delia rushed out, hoping her lies would be read as truths by the sweet looking older woman. 

“Of course my dear, I can help you select something nice for the evening if you’d like. I know it can be a rather daunting task all by your lonesome.” The attendant happily offered. “My name is Gloria, the proprietor of this little shop. Now tell me about this chap of yours. Certainly must be a smart fellow, dare I say that ring perfectly matches your eyes.” Gloria said as she gently ushered Delia into the small shop. 

 

Beyond grateful for the help and that her story was believed, Delia let herself relax and be led around the shop. 

 

“My chap, well he really is the smartest person I know. Not all brains though, you wouldn’t quite believe the lovely stock of ginger hair he has or his eyes, they're like looking out at the ocean.” She had to be careful not to mix his with her but all at once it felt great to be almost normal, to talk about her love so openly, to gush as she always wanted to about just how much she loves her Patsy. 

 

“Look at you! He must have done an awful good job at courting you for you to be so smitten. We rarely get someone so love sick here, mostly nervous wives hoping to keep the spark. But clearly you and your fellow have that spark already. Did you have anything in mind for your special night?” 

 

“Perhaps something teal or purple, he seems to really like that color on me.” Delia wanted to expand, to talk about how Patsy was known to stare intently whenever she wore the color or how she often told her that teal made her eyes seem impossibly more blue than before. But she restrained herself. The less she said the safer. 

 

“Sure sweetheart, we might not have that exact color in bustiers or panties but I’m sure I could find you a nice blur slip to cover your set that’s maybe a nice, creamy white, it will be your wedding night after all.” Gloria prattles on as she pulls more and more options from around the shop. “Do go sit dear, I’ll bring you what I’ve picked out and you just let me know what you think.”

 

Slightly overwhelmed, Delia sat in one of the many chairs that filled the shop and waited anxiously to try on her first set of lingerie. She and Pats had never had the chance to properly celebrate their new life together. Before the flat Delia never really thought to dress up for the bedroom, it had always been such a hurried, cautious affair, so Delia helped that this little extra piece would be just the thing to let Patsy relax.

 

“I set you up in the dressing room dear, just over here.” Gloria directed her to a curtained off portion at the rear of the shop. “Now I picked out three different sets that I think would look wonderful on you.”

 

Stepping behind the curtain, Delia reached out to touch the silk material of the pieces. This would be the nicest set of under garments she had ever owned, Delia thought to herself. As she looked over the lace, her eyes were drawn immediately to the beautiful cream bustier, panties, and garter belt. It was paired perfectly a brilliant teal silk and lace slip. This was it, she knew even before she tried it on. 

 

“You alright in their dear? Need any help with the hooks? I know they can be a bit intimidating at first glance,” Gloria piped up through the curtain.

 

“No. No, I’m quite alright just choosing which to try on first, they are all so beautiful.” Checking her watch for the time she knew she’d better hurry if she was going to make it home in time to meet Patsy for their Saturday dinner at Nonnatus. 

 

With relatively little trouble Delia tried on the cream set. It was surprisingly comfortable, Delia thought as she blatantly admired herself in the full-length mirror, and it certainly accentuated her bust and hips more than anything she’d ever worn before. In a word it was perfect. Patsy would love it, sure Delia was positive she would love her even if she decided to wear a potato sack but this would definitely make an impression on her love. 

 

“Did you make a decision? Or need a second opinion?” Gloria asked, snapping Delia from her daydreams. 

 

“I think I did, I think he’ll love this one.” Pulling back the curtain slightly to allow Gloria to look at the finished product. 

 

“Oh my, I do say, it would be hard for any sane man to resist you in that my dear. Your chap is one lucky fellow, I hope he appreciates you love.”

 

“He does and more.”

 

Delia couldn’t wait to share this surprise with Pats, she just hoped she wouldn’t kill the unsuspecting woman. If Patsy ever wore anything like this for her, she’s not sure her heart could take it. 

 

After a few minutes of changing, wrapping, and checking out Delia was once again out on the busy street. With a skip in her step she headed back to Poplar to execute part two of Patsy’s birthday surprise, the part she was most looking forward too.


	2. A Constant Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy wakes up on her birthday to an empty bed and thoughts of a certain Welshwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit on the short side!  
> Part 3 should be up soon ^.^
> 
> No beta!

Patsy woke up to the sounds of a softly crooning Ella Fitzgerald, humming, and a surprisingly empty bed. 

Delia made it a ritual to enjoy a good lie in whenever she and Patsy had the same day off but apparently she had other plans for today. Understandably so, Patsy thought while staring at the slightly cracked ceiling, the Welshwoman absolutely loved birthdays. Patsy had never really made a big to-do about her birthday, choosing to focus on work and perhaps treat herself to a new nail lacquer. But once Delia stumbled into her life that had all changed.

“It’s a whole day to celebrate you Pats! Of course I love it.” Delia would reminder her whenever she insisted no fuss be made over her. 

Over the past five years – with the exception of that unfortunate birthday when Delia was in Wales recuperating – Delia had never failed to make Patsy feel celebrated and loved. Whether with flowers, a hidden note, or stolen kisses. She was sure this year would be no different. Well perhaps a bit. They had their own flat now, with a door and lock. A place of near perfect privacy that certainly opened the possibility for an entirely different type of birthday celebration.

The thought alone aroused Patsy, as she felt a subtle flush of heat over her face and chest. “Deels?” Patsy called out, hoping to rectify this empty bed problem. 

“Good, you’re up just in time. Happy birthday Pats!” Delia emerged from the kitchenette with a small tray of tea and biscuits. 

“You didn’t have to do this Deels.”

“Hush you, it’s your birthday. It’s a requirement that I pamper you.”

“If that’s the case… I think I’d like a proper birthday kiss first.” Patsy coyly suggested, blushing a bit at her own forwardness. 

She had never been the bold one in their relationship. That was all Delia, from initiating their first kiss to when they were first intimate. But since Hong Kong, Patsy promised herself she’s be more forthright with her affection and her desires. Life was far too short to deny herself happiness. 

However, she was still holding herself back. A small part of her feared she’d scare Delia with just how much she craved her. If she was honest she scared herself sometimes. Catching her breath whenever she thought about the brunette’s warm vanilla and lavender scent, or how the Welshwoman would unconsciously bite her lip when studying. Delia was constant craving for the redhead, one she most definitely wanted to sink her teeth into. But years of repressing her sexuality, pushing away any thoughts of intimacy, had made the older woman overly cautious and restrained with her body. 

Delia had patiently helped her relax over the course of their relationship. Although she would never admit it, Patsy knew Delia was growing frustrated over her lack of initiative in the bedroom department. Another year older, Patsy resolved to remedy that. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Delia husked, snapping Patsy from her musings, placing the tray on the bedside table. 

Before she had the chance to quip back, there were warm, full lips covering her own. Her hands moved on their own accord, releasing the brunette’s hair from its messy-morning bun before tangling her hands in the silky strands. Perhaps it was the fact that Delia smelled particularly delectable this morning or that she was finally feeling confident, whatever the cause, Patsy soon found herself pulling the younger woman back into bed. Moving to cover the woman’s lithe body with her own. 

“Pats!” Delia giggled, “The tea will get cold.” She half-heartedly protested.

“Let it.” Patsy breathed, with a touch of mischief in her eyes, quieting any further protestations with a kiss just beneath Delia’s ear. The same spot, she knew always made the woman melt. 

As expected, the Welshwoman softly mewled as Patsy pressed kisses down her neck.

“Wait, wait Pats.”

“Yes Deels?” Patsy’s eyes were at least two shades darker as she looked up from where she rested against Delia’s chest. 

“We can’t get too carried away Cariad. We have a full day of birthday celebrations to attend to.”

“I would be perfectly happy to just celebrate like this instead.” Patsy murmured, shyly looking back down at the subject of her affections. 

“Patsy Mount! Not that that doesn’t sound tempting, you have obligations and friends who want to see you. Now kindly release me so we can enjoy the tea I lovingly prepared.”

In her rush to kiss Delia, Patsy had unknowingly grabbed a hold of Delia’s hip and one of her breasts. “Oh,” immediately beet red, the women drew her hands quickly away and moved off the bed. “*Ahem* how’s about that tea now?” Patsy rushed, hoping her embarrassment wasn’t too apparent. 

~

Despite the lukewarm temperature of the tea, the couple had a lovely breakfast before getting ready for the day ahead. Patsy had let Delia plan the entire day; all she had been told was to wear her new jeans and that there would a lunch at Nonnatus with everyone. Putting the final touches on her hair for the day, lacquer free as requested, Patsy turned round to see a vision. Delia had stepped out of their room in a striking purple dress that showed just a touch more skin than the woman’s typical garb. 

“Ready Cariad?” Delia said casually, oblivious to the fact her entrance had caused the redhead’s heart to skip a beat. 

“What? ... Oh yes, ready when you are.” Patsy cleared her throat and shook her head. Get yourself together Mount, at this rate she’s going to think you’ve been struck dumb. 

“Great, the first stop is the arcade.”

“Arcade?” Patsy questioned, but she received nothing but a stern look. 

“Trust me Patsy, you’ll love it.”

“If you say so.”

And with that, the pair went out to start a day’s worth of celebrating one Patience Mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Glaring errors that need to be pointed out?
> 
> All are welcome here :] 
> 
> @awkwardly-romantic . tumblr


	3. Physical Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: the one where Patsy is cheeky and Delia is sneaky 
> 
> ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta on this one folks!
> 
> Thank you again for all of you who have read, liked, or commented on the story. My apologies for making you wait so long for an update, its been a crazy week. You know casually moving across the country >.<   
> Part 4 should be up soon!  
> xxx  
> Historical information on the Brixton amusement arcade and photo booths at the end!

“Delia why are we going to an Arcade? You do realize how unsanitary those places are…” Patsy shivers at the thought and from the cool spring air as the couple waits for the bus out of Poplar. 

“That’s nothing for you to fret about Pats, we won’t be playing any of the germ covered games anyway.” Delia remained purposefully to tease her detail-obsessed girlfriend. She smirked as she pictured the frustrated by still adorable face she knew Patsy was making behind her as they found their usual top-rear bus seats. 

“Okay so if we aren’t playing any slot games, what exactly are we doing okay to an arcade?” Patsy huffed. She was indeed making a frustrated but still adorable face, running possibilities through her head. 

“Well if I told you that it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now would it? So just sit down, relax, and enjoy the suspense, your birthday celebrations are in good hands.” Delia winked. 

“Don’t I know it… I wish it wasn’t just my celebrations that were in your capable hands,” Patsy sighed in the shorter woman’s ear as they sit down together. Calf to calf and hip to hip, the two women knew how to sit as close as possible and still be read as merely friends by the other travelers on the bus. 

“Patsy Mount!” Delia exclaimed for the second time that morning, blushing unconsciously at the redhead’s request. “You can’t just say those things to a lady, she’ll get certain ideas.” While scolding her girlfriend, Delia was secretly giddy. Very rarely does she get to experience flirtatious Patsy, the Patsy that would gently grab her hips while she’s cleaning the dishes or steal a kiss in the storage closet at Nonnatus. Delia knew flirtatious Patsy – confident Patsy – only showed herself when she was feeling particularly comfortable, safe. Delia’s heart warmed at the thought that after five years together she was experiencing flirtatious Patsy in public, despite the embarrassing blush she was currently sporting. She could bear a little coloration if it meant Patsy continued whispering in her ears.

“I know I certainly have ideas of my own.” 

Delia felt Patsy’s eyes on her body, traveling from her high-heeled feet to the subtle hint of cleavage her new dress gave her. Attempting to save herself from further reddening, she kept her eyes trained out the window. 

“You’ll just have to keep those to yourself for now Nurse Mount, we have other business to attend to.” She felt Patsy’s hand carefully slip over top hers that lay on the narrow bus bench space between them. Finally gazing away from the window, satisfied her ragging blush had toned down, she almost lost her breath. Patsy was looking at her with loaded yet, subtle emotion. With just one look Patsy could say so much. One of the only benefits of their situation was that they learned quickly how to communicate through seconds long glances. This particular look Delia knew was reserved for her alone, it was one of reverence, of true bliss, and just a touch of mirth. 

“Lead on then Busby, I’m excited to see what you have in store for me.”

You have no idea, Patsy Mount. No idea at all, Delia chuckled to herself, squeezing the taller woman’s warm hand. 

~

After a rather uneventful hour-long ride, the couple arrived at the amusement arcade in Brixton, a bustling immigrant neighborhood where one was bound to hear four or five different languages being spoken on the same city block. The arcade had only opened up in the last couple of months but it had already gathered a reputation around town as a great, cheap place to spend the afternoon or spend some money at the “one armed bandit” slot machines. It was only 10 am and the place was starting to fill with families, visitors, and regulars. 

“Come on now,” Delia tugged earnestly at the crook of Patsy’s arm. An unforeseen benefit of Patsy’s time abroad was that upon her return she was more comfortable with public displays of affection. Nothing like the surprising kiss she gave Delia under the streetlight on her return that was a risk she has never repeated. But things like a greeting hug in front of other friends or linking arms more frequently while out and about were now commonplace for the pair. 

Delia hoped that the quicker they reached their destination the sooner Patsy’s look of apprehension would ease up. 

“Where are we going Delia?”

“You’ll see. I really should point out your namesake right now but it’s your birthday so I’ll spare you.” Delia smirked, her arm continuing to pull the older woman toward the back of the gallery, where the older or broken arcade games were discarded. There were less people milling about as they headed through the unused games and stations. “Now she said it would be right back here…”

Finally they arrived at the very back corner of the long arcade hall, where there was what looked like a large black box with a heavy floor length curtain for a door. A faded sign on the side read “PHOTOS Completed in 3 minutes – 4 poses 2£” and a quiet humming noise were the signs of life for the old machine. 

“Ta-da!” Delia beamed up at Patsy, releasing her arm as she practically skipped towards the rusted-tinged black box. “It’s exactly where she said it would be. A patient, Mary Beth, at the London told me about this thing when I saw a photo-strip of her and her husband on her bedside table, she said its almost never being used and for people who can’t afford proper camera equipment it’s a blessing.” Delia rapidly explained, exuding contagious giddy energy. 

“A photo-booth?” Patsy remained puzzled. 

“Yes! I thought it would be a great way to get some photos together, something less formal than those old pictures from nursing college or the western dance three years ago.” Delia looked over Patsy’s face nervously for any sign of approval. 

Once she had heard about this place she knew she wanted to bring Patsy to take some photos, to have some sort of physical proof of their bond, their love. They couldn’t publically wear each other’s rings or openly discuss their relationship with anyone (sans Phyllis but still only in vague terms) so Delia jumped at the opportunity to create something to celebrate their relationship.

Patsy’s face broke into a sly grin, “Look at you Busby, full of surprises.” Looking around and seeing no one, the redhead grabbed Delia’s hand, “I think that’s a brilliant idea, let’s find out if this relic still functions.” Pulling aside the curtain, Patsy paused at the sight of single, round stool in front of the camera. 

“Delia? How on earth are we both going to fit in here?” 

Mary Beth had warned Delia about the booth’s small size but to Delia the fact she would be tucked away tightly behind a curtain with her girlfriend was an added bonus to the whole experience.

“We’ll have to squeeze some. Or… I could sit on your lap…” Delia floated the idea without much hope of Patsy agreeing. Despite being more publically affectionate with each other and being all the way across town where no one knew them, Delia knew her request was a stretch for her overly cautious partner. 

A moment passed and just when she thought her grand plan was ruined, Delia caught a mischievous glint in those blue eyes she adored, the same one she saw this morning when she was pulled back into bed. Her legs trembled a bit at the thought of assertive Pats, 30 definitely worked well on her girlfriend. 

Instead of responding, Patsy moved to sit sideways on the seat, patting her legs for Delia to come join her. “Shall we take some pictures?”

Delia broke into the biggest grin, “If you insist. You are the birthday girl.” She moved into the confined space, closing and tying off the curtain as she sat down on Patsy’s lap, involuntarily blushing. 

Leaning over to put two coins in the machine she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist. 

“Wouldn’t want you slipping off, now would we.” Patsy tightened her grasp when she heard a soft coo from the shorter woman. 

To save her face from further reddening Delia chose to ignore the teasing comment. “We have thirty seconds until the first photo and fifteen seconds in-between each one. I brought several coins so we are getting three sessions back to back, enough for you and I to have our own and then one to share.” 

“What shall we do then? Say ‘Cheese’ and smile? Pose stoically like those old-time photos, or make some sort of silly faces?”

Delia laughed loudly at the hilarious expression Patsy made as her “silly face,” snaking her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders. Patsy pouted prompting Delia to laugh harder. A massive grin finally broke across Patsy’s face as she marveled at the beauty of her girlfriend’s laugh, the way she tossed her head back and how her chest heaved. 

“Deels are you laughing at me?” 

“You fool,” was Delia’s only response. Bringing her hand up to stroke the side of Patsy’s neck, gazing down at the woman she had so long been in love with. Blue met blue and the background noise of the arcade faded away. Delia’s delicate giggles slipped as her breath caught by the look of absolute longing across the taller woman’s face. “Pats?”

Her yearning question was answered at once when a strong hand grasped the back of her neck while the other moved up ever tighter around her waist, as if it was attempting to feel Delia’s soft skin through her thick dress. 

Warm breaths mingle against carefully painted lips that inched closer to the inevitable. Eyes closed when they finally brush together, gently at first like they were once again new lovers, timid and afraid. 

Then all at once their kisses became ravenous. Patsy sucked greedily at Delia’s bottom lip, releasing it with a satisfying pop only to find her lips covered once again with Delia’s insistent lips and tongue, stroking Patsy’s in such a way that everything slipped from Patsy’s mind expect the feel of Delia’s velvet mouth, soft hair, and warm curves. Over and over they kissed, unaware of any time passing, the regulated clicks, or soft flashes in the background.

Breaking apart after minutes of heated kissing, Delia caught her breath resting her forehead against Patsy’s. Eyes closed, both women basked in their stolen moment. It wasn’t until they heard a soft click that they looked at each other, swimming once again in the lust filled blue eyes. At the next click they both turned to the camera with looks of pure surprise before a quick flash captured the moment before pausing to print out the second photo strip.

“Opps…” Delia giggled again, smiling at Patsy then the camera. 

“Deels!” Patsy gently admonished the girl on her lap, “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“You think so little of me, that I would lure you here only to seduce you? Need I remind you that it was YOU who kissed me?” 

Patsy started to reply only to be hushed, “I think only have one more set left, let’s try to take some more composed pictures Patsy.” Delia’s stern tone and frown was only for show though, she smiled again as soon as directed Patsy to look towards the camera. 

Four clicks later their surprise photo shoot was over, but they remained wrapped closely around each other. 

Reaching for the printed strips, Delia gasped, “Oh… Pats?” Shyly she showed the older woman the first two strips, which documented everything from Patsy’s “silly face” and Delia’s head tossed back in laughter to their not so subtle kisses and longing gazes. 

“We certainly can’t put these out in our flat,” Patsy cheekily replied, receiving a quick slap on her shoulder from the woman still sitting comfortably on her lap. 

“Of course you’re right, but I think this one is my favorite.” Delia pointed down at one of the less scandalous shots of Patsy looking up at Delia with so much reverence her eyes welled up just a touch. 

One final click was made as the printer spit out the last, more respectable strip. On it were four photos that to any stranger seemed to show two good friends, smiling and laughing at the frivolity of a trip to a photo booth. But the couple knew better. 

Stealing one more quick peck, Delia moved to untie the curtain and get up. “Off we go,” checking her watch; “We have a birthday luncheon at Nonnatus to get to!” Offering her arm to the taller woman, they found their way back through the arcade to the bustling streets of Brixton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns?
> 
> All are welcome here or over @awkwardly-romantic . tumblr 
> 
> From my research the growing immigrant neighborhood of Brixton during the 1960's had an amusement arcade with slot machine like games among others.   
> Source: http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2618940/A-window-past-A-look-London-50-years-ago-sixties-began-swing.html
> 
> While I'm not sure if they had a Photo Booth, Photo Booths have been around since the early 1900s and were often in amusement parks, fairs, or even just outside of grocery stores.


	4. PDA or Patsy Displays Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy steps up to the table, or rather under the table, to tease one Delia Busby.
> 
> Or the one in which Patsy tries her hand at seduction (pun intended.... you'll understand if you read it ;] )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for the support and comments on this fic! My apologies it took so long to post it, I had hit a bit of a writers block but with the ever generous help of my beta ThinkBusbyThink I'm quite pleased with the result, I hope you all are as well!
> 
> ^.^

Weekly lunch at Nonnatus house was always a lovely affair for the couple. For Patsy’s birthday Delia had given everyone several weeks’ notice so that everyone, even Chummy and Peter could attend. Babies came on their own time, especially in Poplar, so it seemed all the more miraculous when their hour-long lunch went uninterrupted by the typically insistent telephone. 

 

Delia knew Patsy usually disdained being the center of attention. “I’m nothing to fuss over,” Patsy would insist whenever Delia tried to make a big to-do over her birthday or any sort of accomplishment. Delia, of course, always begged to differ. To her, Patsy’s mere existence was worth throwing a party for. 

 

Growing up Delia never imagined she would find someone, love someone, but here she was sitting next to her, eyes closed and head thrown back in laughter at some story Trixie is retelling. 

 

She grew her gaze away from her captivating partner and glanced around the table at their many friends. She was met with a knowing look from across the table. Phyllis simply smiled and nodded slightly. Delia smiled and nodded back, happy to know that someone else was supporting for her and Pats, even if it was silently. 

 

The young woman’s attention was quickly snapped from her more innocent musings, however, when she felt a hand slip over her knee. Patsy… 

 

Whether it was hooking arms as they waited for their bus, quickly pushing a fallen piece of Delia’s hair behind her ear, or resting an arm across the back of the bus seat to draw circles on Delia’s shoulder, Patsy’s hands almost never left Delia since they had left the arcade. 

 

Being tucked away in the corner photo booth was one thing but Delia knew that even now, after Hong Kong, anything more than a brief public hug or looped arms was a step forward for the traditionally shy woman. She didn’t think much of the gesture at first, she was merely pleased and pleasantly surprised with her girlfriend’s subtle affections. 

 

When they were first courting, once they finally acknowledged their mutual feelings, Delia thought Patsy’s lack of initiative in the bedroom was due to fear of being found out or some sort of internalized shame. It took Delia almost a year to realize that Patsy, ever the go-getter in all other aspects of her life, was self-conscious and shy when it came to her sexuality. Her timidness wasn’t from lack of interest as Delia had once feared but merely lack of confidence. 

 

So a dynamic development in their relationship. Delia would take the lead in the bedroom, making sure Patsy felt loved and comfortable enough to relax and enjoy the often fleeting encounters. . It wasn’t as if Patsy was an unequal participant in their bedroom activities; she made sure to repay Delia for her thoughtfulness but she could never quite let go of her insecurities completely. 

 

That was until today. 

 

Perhaps it was the fresh spring air, or the rush she got from kissing Delia so lustfully in the photo booth. More likely however, was that Patsy, now another year older, was tired of letting her insecurities shade her relationship with Delia. She wanted the woman. Constantly. Why shouldn’t she let the other woman know? Shaking off her lingering self-doubts Patsy decided she wouldn’t play coy any longer; she’d go after what she wanted. 

 

Thankful for the long tablecloth the Sisters had arranged for the occasion, Patsy slyly slipped her hand under table and placed it softly over Delia’s dress covered knee. Having never been this bold, and in public no less, Patsy didn’t know what response to expect from Delia. 

 

She heard Delia react first, the Welshwoman suddenly stumbling over her words while in conversation with Sister Monica Joan, before she felt Delia’s small hand tightly clasp her own over top the knee. Patsy smirked. So this is what a confidence rush feels like, Patsy almost giggled to herself as she felt Delia release her hand, granting silent permission for her to begin inching up and under the dress that had been teasing her all day. 

 

Conversation around the pair continued as Patsy secretly reveled in watching Delia squirm because flustered Delia was a rare and lovely sight indeed.

 

As a nurse, Delia was unflappable. Handling untoward advances from patients or overly emotional family members came easy for the young woman, but Delia always had a weakness for confident Pats. Just watching her girlfriend command the room during clinic on Tuesday afternoons was torture for the Welshwoman. 

 

When Patsy was in control of a situation she had this air about her that exuded dominance and sensuality. In these instances Delia’s heart would start to beat in double time as she imagined Patsy commanding her, grabbing her roughly and taking what she wanted. What made matters worse for Delia was when Patsy would look up from her tasks or shouting out orders and make eye contact with her from across the room. Delia felt like melting every time, as shivers shot straight down her back in-between her legs. Delia had “accidentally” broken more vials on those Tuesday afternoons than she cared to admit as her desire overtook her. 

 

Delia finally chanced a glance at Patsy when her hand had reached mid-thigh. Thinking she’d be met with one of Patsy’s neutral masks Delia silently gasped when see saw the confident little smirk Patsy was sporting. Oh you dark horse, Patience Mount, you’re up to something, Delia thought, finally putting together that all the little touches throughout the afternoon hadn’t been accidental. Perhaps I didn’t need to go all the way to Chelsea to get you to let go… 

 

"Delia you must have caught some sun today, you're looking awfully flushed," Phyllis said with a twinkle of mirth in her eye once again pulling Delia from her less than dignified musings. 

 

Ever the observant one, Phyllis had noticed the particularly ravenous looks Patsy had been giving Delia since they had arrived for lunch. She didn’t claim to understand the two women’s bond but she was fiercely protective over the young women’s privacy. Real love was hard to come by in this world and it was obvious, thankfully only to her, that the pair shared a deep connection. 

 

She only meant for her comment to give the young woman an excuse for her ever-growing blush, but instead it caused Delia to look up in surprise and darken more. 

 

"It is rather warm outside today, perhaps you should have borrowed one of Trixie's many hats," Patsy laughed, meeting Phyllis's eye in understanding, forever grateful for the older nurse’s protective instincts.

 

"I'll have you know that my hats are only today's latest trends. Ignore Patsy's teasing dear. I think you'd look positively wonderful in one of my hats." Trixie piped up to defend her sense of fashion and then started off on another tangent about this season’s fashion fads.

 

What Trixie didn't realise was that Delia forgetting Patsy's teasing was easier said than done, especially when her girlfriend's fingers were now lightly stroking her inner thigh.

 

Having only just calmed down her flush, Delia choked on her water when Patsy’s fingers fanned just along her garter strap before slipping one finger underneath it, causing goosebumps to rise on Delia's thigh. 

 

“My dear girl, you must be careful with your drink for though it nourishes us it can also cause us pain. I suppose the same can be said about love, for it is something so fulfilling when it is given out in proper doses but can also be torturous if withheld.” Sister Monica Joan prattled on, running a gentle hand across Delia’s back to help stop the coughing fit. 

 

Everyone paused at the comment, looking at each other in confusion before picking up their conversations once more. Delia thought it was sweet; but then again she had always appreciated Sister Monica Joan’s wisdom however odd it was. When she felt Patsy’s hand move again however, Delia pushed the Sister far from her mind. 

 

For never being the forward one in their relationship Patsy was a quick study in seduction, allowing Delia to take a few calming breaths before her hand began to move again. This time drawing small circles around Delia’s upper thigh. Never enough to tickle the young woman but just enough fuel the growing heat between Delia’s legs.

 

She wasn't sure what had come over Patsy but whatever it was she loved it. Delia hadn't been this excited and anxious to get Patsy alone since their first kiss all those years ago. Had she known lunch was going to be this tempting she wouldn’t have planned a full afternoon of activities including a movie and an evening at Gateways. 

 

Patsy never ventured past Delia’s upper thigh but Delia was certain she could feel her ever growing excitement. If she had, Patsy never let on. 

 

And so on the lunch and Patsy's under-the-table teasing continued. Between retellings of funny labours and everyone sharing their favourite Patsy story, Delia felt the soft heat of Patsy's hand running over her thigh and knee. Pausing to stoke her soft inner thigh with her little finger or ever so slightly toy with the garter belt. Never high enough to illicit a verbal response from the Welshwoman but just enough so Patsy could feel her girlfriend’s heart rate increase and the pads of her finger dampen slightly when she stroked the inner part of Delia’s upper thigh.

 

As tortuous as the experience was for Delia it was all together amusing for Patsy. The older woman didn’t realize until then how much pleasure she would get from secretly tormenting her partner. From knowing that her typically level-headed girlfriend was slowly going mad with desire because of something she was doing. So often it was the other way round, with Patsy becoming putty in Delia’s hand at just the blink of an eye. 

 

Patsy still remained cautious, keeping an eye out for any sign that their lunch mates noticed anything amiss between the pair, stilling her hand every so often before beginning her journey up Delia’s leg again. 

At the end of lunch they all sang happy birthday over a small apple pie, which was *mysteriously* missing a slice. Before she unwrapped her small pile of presents, Patsy brushed up the length of Delia’s thigh one last ending her cruel torture. 

 

Patsy made a show of displaying each of her new gifts, including a new patterned headband from Trixie, a book of Grimm Fairy Tales from Barbara, and a new emerald green sweater courtesy of the Sisters. Delia was grateful for the relief, catching her breath and trying to calm her fast beating heart. 

 

After their offers to help clear the table were turned down, Patsy, Delia, Barbara, and Trixie slowly made their way out of their old home and back into the streets of Poplar. 

 

“Delia, what about your gift for Patsy, you didn’t forget it at home did you?” Babs asked worriedly. 

 

Immediately Delia’s mind flashed to the image of her in the boutique and the soft feeling of lace under her dress. “Oh, that! I’ve decided to treat Patsy to a matinee after lunch,” glancing over at her girlfriend with a hint of vengeance in her eye Delia went on, “Bye-Bye Birdie just started showing and I know just how much Patsy adores a good musical.”

 

It was Patsy’s turn to fluster and blush. No one other than Delia and God knew about her love of musicals. She liked everyone to think she was a fan of those dreadful art-house films Delia dragged her to on occasion. Helped keep an air of mystery and sophistication about her. 

 

Shooting a quick, pointed glare at Delia, Patsy was quickly bombarded about this revelation. 

 

“I didn’t know you were a fan of musicals Patsy!” Barbara was thrilled grateful she was alone in her love of vapid fluff. “Does this mean you’ll go see the latest revival downtown with me next month?”

 

“I always wondered why I would sometimes hear Cinderella playing after a late shift. I thought I was going a bit mad when I couldn’t find the record. You dark horse Patsy.” Trixie smiled, happy to have this tiny bit of information, which might come in handy if blackmail was ever necessary. 

 

“Uh perhaps Babs, let me just check my schedule and get back to you. As for Cinderella… what can I say I have a thing for Julie Andrew’s, her voice is like a bright morning after a rainstorm. I suppose I’m full of surprises these days.” Even though Patsy was talking to Barbara and Trixie, her last statement was directed straight at Delia. 

 

“We best be off if we’re going to make the matinee,” Patsy said checking her watch. “Thank you again for the wonderful gifts. Dinner at the flat next Thursday yes?” The friends agreed to a time for the meal before saying their goodbyes. Barbara walked across the courtyard to her home with Tom and Trixie slipped into her newly purchased mini-cooper, waving as she sped away through the streets. 

 

Left alone at last, the couple simple stood on the curb looking the other over briefly before Delia whispered as she looped her arm and pulled the taller woman to her side, “Oh you are most certainly full of surprises today.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re referring too.” Patsy asserted, as she tried to hide behind her traditionally coy demeanor. Her attempts went unnoticed as the shorter woman gripped her arm a more tightly that normal. 

 

Stepping on to her toes to reach the taller woman’s ear Delia sighed, “I don’t know what’s gotten into Patience Mount but if you keep it up I cannot be held responsible for my responses.” 

 

Patsy shivered; delighted her teasing was having this affect over her typically self-controlled partner. Quickly turning her head, leaving their lips only a hairsbreadth apart Patsy stared intently at Delia’s full, soft lips before stepping back to a socially appropriate distance. “Would you really like me to stop?” Patsy asked, once more looking thirstily at the young woman’s lips before meeting her dark-hued eyes.

 

Torn between wanting her torture to cease and seeing what else the temptress had in store for her, Delia blushed something fierce. 

 

“I’ll have you growing flush as a no then?” Patsy teased further, her voice dropping another octave. 

 

“Yes… Wait, no I meant no.” Delia floundered, almost melting into the other woman’s side involuntarily causing Patsy to laugh out loud, cutting growing tension between the couple. 

 

“Well then, I’d say we have a movie to catch then, hmm? Wouldn’t want to miss grapping our usual seats.”

Shaking herself out of her Patsy-induced stupor, Delia gathered what little willpower she had left and straightened her back. Patsy knew this look. Delia always had a competitive streak and this look meant she was stepping up to the challenge. 

 

“Don’t think you’ll win that easily. It’s going to take a lot more than some tricks and that voice of yours to win this tonight. You’re going to have to work for it Patience.” By “this” Delia was, in no uncertain terms, referring to herself. 

 

“Was that a challenge Busby?” Patsy’s eyes glowed with mischief. 

 

“Yes I suppose it was.” 

 

“Je réleverai ce défi, ma belle fleur Galloise,” Patsy sighed lowly into the Welshwoman’s ear, watching as her eyes glazed over with lust. 

 

“Now that’s just not fair.” Delia pouted.

 

“No one said anything about playing fair Busby. Come on now or we really will miss the show.” Patsy winked cheekily at her enticing partner before marching them toward the bus stop.

 

Two can play at this game… Delia chuckled to herself as she followed the alluring woman’s lead. Just you wait Patience Mount. Just you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patsy's translation:
> 
> "Défi accepté, ma belle fleur de Gallois"  
> "Challenge accepted, my beautiful Welsh Flower"
> 
> Comments? Questions? Requests?
> 
> All are welcome here or over  
> @ awkwardly-romantic . tumblr


	5. Bye-Bye Busby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teasing continues at the cinema where the ever flustered Delia must combat confident Patsy's increasingly bold moves.
> 
> Or the one where caution is thrown to the wind in the back of a dark theater ;}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!  
> Apologies about the crazy long wait for the new chapter, writer's block is a major bummer but I think I got a little bit of my groove back. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and all the lovely messages and encouragement, I hope it satisfies ^.^
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

         The bus trip over had been quick and painless with Patsy thankfully keeping her hands in publically appropriate places. As the two women made small talk about dinner and the film Delia plotted her revenge for the redheaded temptress.

 

However, all her grand plans quickly fell through when the lights dimmed and the opening credits started rolling because, as Delia had foolishly forgotten, nothing came between Patsy and her musicals. Delia knew nothing short of her stripping down naked would draw Patsy’s attention from the screen. Despite her intense focus, Patsy would still hold Delia’s hand discreetly under the arm rests, checking in occasionally by stroking her thumb across Delia’s smooth skin.

         The confident Patsy Delia experienced at Nonnatus was still there, as evidenced by the blatant graze Delia felt across her behind on the way to their usual seats but she wasn’t as forward. Being secretly flirtatious while surrounded by friends and under the safety of a long tablecloth was one thing; teasing in a public setting with minimal privacy was something completely different, something even this new Patsy was still weary of.

 

         After a morning and afternoon of more than welcome kisses and teasing, now sitting in the back of the dark theater Delia couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. But she told herself that this was Patsy’s day and if she wanted to watch the musical like she usually did – with complete and utter focus – Delia would be fine. They had an evening at the Gates to look forward to and two hours in the dark, cool of the cinema gave Delia some time to gather her thoughts and plan for her big reveal later.

 

         That’s why early on in the musical, after some song about a teenage couple getting “pinned,” Delia nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt Patsy lean over and whisper in her ear, the warm breathe causing goosebumps to rise on her arm.

 

         “Maybe that’s what I need to get for you. A little pin that declares ‘You’re Mine.’ Of course no else will know what it means but at least you could wear it every day. Although I quite like knowing that my ring rests between your beautiful breasts everyday.”

 

“Patsy!” Delia quietly exclaimed, prompting a few “shhs” from people in next row down. Quieter, Delia asked, “What about your no talking during musicals rule Pats?”

 

“That still applies but I am finding this whole teenage heartthrob obsession storyline a little absurd, I mean Conrad’s a little underwhelming in my opinion.”

 

Seeing an opportunity to get a teasing barb of her own in Delia countered, “Oh I don’t know Pats… I think he’s rather attractive.” Turning to look at Patsy’s face, Delia would have given almost anything for a photograph of it in that moment – the sheer horror, outrage, and then slow recognition that spread across the redhead’s features.

 

Typically at a comment like that Patsy would get a little self conscious, looking to Delia for reassurance even when she knew she had nothing to worry about. However, this was not that Patsy and when Delia saw the smirk quickly cover up the shock she knew she was in trouble.

 

“Oh really Busby?” Patsy’s perfectly plucked eyebrow rose as if to say _Do you really want to start this here?_

 

Delia gulped. “Uh-huh…” her voice and determination wavering as her eyes naturally drifted to the older woman’s lips.

 

“Hmm…” Patsy clearly saw through her poor attempt at teasing and Delia watched in anxious anticipation for what Patsy was going to do. “Well if we’re appreciating actors… I think that Janet Leigh playing Rosie is quite stunning.”

 

Patsy’s comment had its desired effect as Delia looked completely surprised by the statement. The older woman so rarely mentioned or commented on other women that Delia momentarily forgot Patsy was only teasing. Delia began to speak up when Patsy continued, “Although I’ve found I’m quite fond of long hair. I always love to watch you take yours down after a long day and the way it curls just so in the rain.” Patsy sighed, lost in her own musings. “Or when I run my fingers through it while you’re sleeping…”

 

Delia was becoming increasingly flustered, yet again. Over the course of their five year relationship Patsy had never been a “talker,” she tended to speak through her actions rather than her words. She favored flowers on anniversaries, surprise kisses when the couple caught a moment alone, or a full faced smile across the ward during training.

 

Delia learned to love these small, meaningful actions. She understood that communicating feelings was difficult for the redhead. But apparently that wasn’t the case today as Patsy heaped praise on Delia.

 

The background dialogue from the movie transitioned into song again, pulling Patsy’s attention away from appreciating Delia’s beauty and back to the screen, giving Delia time to calm her flushed face.

 

_~We love you Conrad_

_Oh, yes we do_

_We love you Conrad,_

_and we'll be true_

_When you're not near us_

_We're blue._

_Oh, Conrad, we love you!~_

 

The song was clearly meant to reinforce the sheer attractiveness of the teen heartthrob Conrad. Delia watched with humor as all the singing girls and women fainted at the Elvis-style hip thrusts and was certain she could hear Patsy’s eyes roll at the response.

 

Feeling warm breath against her ear again Delia's eyes stayed fixed on the screen, refusing to give in to her desire to turn and kiss the stubbornly distracting nurse.

 

“Even for a musical that seems highly unrealistic. I mean getting a little weak in the knees is one thing but actually fainting? Although now that I think about it…” Patsy teasingly trailed off, running a finger up and down Delia’s bare arm.

 

Delia took the bait; leaning in to the touch, “Think about what?”

 

“That first night we went to the Gates… When you walked down the stairs in that sequined dress I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You looked ravishing. Much like today. Have I told you how I much I love this color on you?” Patsy daringly reached over to run a finger along the low-cut collar of Delia’s dress.

 

         Delia's temperature rose ever so slightly at the mention of her outfit. She was positive Patsy didn't know what she was wearing underneath but even the passing attention caused her heart to race. “Patsy… you’re going to need to stop that if you don’t want me doing anything rash.”

 

“What if I wanted you to be rash?”

 

“Then these nice people would receive quite the show, just not the one with Dick Van Dyke they were expecting…” Delia moved Patsy’s fingers away from her chest, weaving their fingers together and bringing them beneath the armrests again.

         “I think that would be a show I would thoroughly enjoy.”

 

         “You’ll just have to take note from your namesake and wait.”

        

Patsy huffed slightly, drawing circles along the back of Delia's hand. "What happened to your sense of adventure Busby?"

 

"What happened to your sense of public decency, Patience?"

 

Patsy was quick to reply, "It flew straight out the window when I kissed you this morning and again in the photo booth. Oh and when I felt your leg at lunch and just now because I can't stop thinking about throwing away any remaining decency to kiss you again right here."

 

Delia felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest. "Pats..." her voice heavy with longing and dripping with unsaid desires.

 

"Yes Deels?" Patsy sincerely inquired. The look of pure devotion was evident as the redhead scanned Delia's face, blatantly stopping at her parted lips.

 

         Taking a quick look around the semi-empty theater Delia noted that everyone was fixated on the dancing actors. Turning in her seat and looking Patsy straight-on Delia huffed, frustrated at the teasing smirk that greeted her. Throwing all caution to the wind, Delia rushed to press her lips against the infuriating woman’s. In a moment of pure bliss the two women were in a world of their own, brushing their lips together, taking gentle nips, savoring the sparks the kiss caused.

 

Upon feeling the warmth of her love’s tongue run along her lower lip, Delia quickly pulled back shifting her gaze around the cinema. She wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing so she was relieved to find the audience members’ attention hadn’t shifted from the screen.

 

“Have you lost your marbles Mount?” Delia admonished the typically cautious redhead.

 

“If I remember it correctly, you were the one who kissed me Busby.” Patsy countered. “Now, if you’re quite satisfied I believe we have a movie to finish.” Patsy winked at the exasperated brunette.

 

Delia grumbled, but inched closer to the infuriating woman. Settling in, the couple enjoyed the rest of the musical in a comfortable silence as they tried to catch up on the missed plot points.

 

As the final credits rolled, Delia stirred from her spot against Patsy’s shoulder.

 

“Cariad….”

 

“Yes darling?”

 

“I don’t think I remember one thing about that movie.”

 

Patsy laughed, breaking the silence of the now empty theater. “To be honest neither do I.”

The couple laughed at the absurdity of it all, at their impossible love, at their secret, stolen kisses, and at the unspoken tension that had been building throughout the day.

 

“What’s next on the birthday agenda Busby?”

 

“I have some mind to end the night here and simply take you home.”

 

“Delia…” Patsy trailed off, her tone suggesting she wouldn’t be apposed to such an idea.

 

“But I promised you a full day of activities for your birthday so we are sticking to the plan. Up for an elegant dinner of fish and chips, then fancy a dance or two?” If she was honest with herself Delia was anxious for the big reveal later and wanted to drag the day out as long as possible. Plus an evening at the Gates gave her more opportunities to try and even the playing field.

 

“I think that sounds positively lovely.” Patsy sincerely smiled at the thought, offering her arm to the shorter woman.

 

And with that the couple ventured out of the cinema, enjoying the cool early evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-Bye Birdie, starring Dick Van Dyke and Janet Leigh, premiered on April 4th 1963.  
> This story is set sometime in April or May I can't decide when exactly Patsy's birthday is but this worked perfectly!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concerns, questions? 
> 
> Always welcome here and over @awkwardly-romantic . tumblr


End file.
